Communication devices configured to operate in a wireless network may communicate with a base station over allocated frequency spectrum for the network. As the spectrum may be limited, in some cases, additional spectrum may be allocated to the network to accommodate throughput demands for the devices. As an example, the spectrum may include multiple frequency bands that may not necessarily be contiguous in frequency. Such scenarios may provide design challenges for uplink transmissions and other operations. As another example, the devices may use multiple transmit antennas to realize an increase in throughput and/or a diversity benefit. Accordingly, there is a need for devices and components that support transmissions on multiple antennas and/or transmissions in multiple frequency bands in these and other scenarios.